Getting to Know you
by jarec
Summary: the slow progression from friendship to romance, featuring a most unique pairing.


Lila wandered the rows and aisles of the city's annual agricultural show in a state of near bliss. It all reminded her of her childhood, of the happy days in Pleasantville before her mother died. Of the happy dreams she'd had of taking over the family land, the land that had been theirs for generations until the bank took it away. But more than that, it allowed Lila to forget that she was living in the big, dirty, and oh-so scary city. She examined the livestock show, laughing at the antics of the yearling lambs and horses, giggling at the dignity of the older stallions. She looked at all the different seeds and seedlings on display, imagining what it would be like to grow them and smell the clean scent of life coming from the soil again. She listened to the farmers, in the city for a day, as they marveled at their surroundings- and idly wished she was going back with them.

She sighed, wishing there was someone her own age to enjoy all this fun with. She was oh-so certain that Arnold would have come with her if she had even hinted to him, but he wouldn't have enjoyed himself. She didn't really have any other friends to speak of; she got along well with everyone, but she wasn't truly close to anyone. She couldn't imagine why; she was nice and charming to everyone, yet they just stayed distant. She supposed that's why she hadn't been firmer with Arnold and his crush. She might not like him like him, but she did like him, and she couldn't bear to lose her only real friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a nasal voice calling out to her. "Why howdy miss Lye-la! Ah din't know you were innerested in farming!" . She looked up to see Stinky, the tall southern boy from her class, sitting atop a large red tractor. He wore sunglasses, and had one arm on the back of the seat, for all the world looking like he was sitting in a hot sportscar rather than a beat-up John Deer. Stinky caught her looking and smiled "Like ma ride, huh? Don' blame ya, she's a sweet machine ain't she?"

Lila couldn't help it, she giggled and went along with the joke. "Oh yes, its ever so nice. Tell me, how fast can you go in that?"

"Ha! Ah kin plow ten acres an hour in this baby, an' that's without all-a them fancy NI-tros." Stinky said, smiling a bit. He'd been coming to these shows for years, but this was the first time he'd seen any kids there. "You alone here today, miss Lye-la? I'm askin', on accounta I ain't never seen no other kids come here."

"Yes, I think they find it ever-so boring"

Stinky looked like he couldn't believe his ears "Borin'! How can all this be borin?! Didja SEE all them new seeds an' plants? Why, Ah heard one guy sayin' his new batcha tomaters'd grow TWICE as big as normal ones, on accounta them bein' some new breed! An' all them animals is fun to watch!"

Lila found herself nodding "I doubt our classmates see it that way, Stinky. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the show on our own. Would you like to join me for a snack before heading to the livestock area?"

Stinky hopped off the tractor and strode up to the (much shorter) girl "I reckon ah'd be right honored"

The snack was...enlightening, to say the least. She'd never known Stinky could be so interesting. They spoke for twenty minutes and he never once mentioned lemon pudding. "I only talks about lemon pudding so much on accounta I ain't comfortable wit' so many dang people around all the time. Thats one reason Ah don't lahk th' city- too many dang people, not enough open spaces."

Lila nodded. "When I lived in Pleasantville, I almost never saw more than a dozen people all at once. Now, it seems as though I'm always surrounded by people. It can be ever so frustrating"

The two spent the rest of the day together- looking at the various farming implements, listening to a lecture on weeds ('The Overlooked Threat of Dandelions'), riding the Hay-Baler Simulator, and other agricultural diversions. Throughout the day, Lila came to realize that while Stinky wasn't very intelligent, he possessed a solid knowledge of farming and a good heart. Finally, though, the day came to a close, and the two separated in search of their respective parents. As she walked away, Lila reflected on how easy it was to know someone without ever really getting to know them.

* * *

A few weeks later, Stinky happened to be walking alone through the park. Both Sid and Harold were busy today, and Stinky wasn't really close to any of the other kids, so he was on his own for the day. He decided to go for a walk in the park, there being nothing better to do. He wandered into a little-visited area of the park and ambled about, enjoying the peace and quiet he so rarely got in the city. He was about to go when he heard the sound of someone crying. Following the sound to its source, he found Lila sitting on an isolated park bench with her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"Miss Lye-la? Is that you?" he asked as he approached. "Is somethin' wrong?"

Lila looked up sharply and forced a smile onto her face. "Oh, it-it's nothing, Stinky."

"I don't reckon it's nothin', on accounta Ah heard you cryin'" Stinky replied, sitting down beside her "Now, what's wrong? Ah'm your friend, you kin tell me"

Lila sniffled and looked at the ground. "A few days ago was the third anniversary of my mother's death. It was sad, like it is every year, but this year my daddy just won't cheer up. He puts on a happy face for me, but every night I can hear him crying. He's not eating properly, and today he just stopped talking altogether. I just- I can't- I DON'T'KNOW WHAT TO DO!". At this, the girl broke down crying, leaning against the much taller boy.

Stinky wished he were like Arnold. Arnold always knew just what to say or do in these situations. He'd be able to solve Lila's problems easily, the same way he solved everyone else's. All Stinky could think of right then was lemon pudding. 'Think! What would Arnold do?' he thought, furious with himself. Suddenly inspiration struck. Gently, he eased Lila upright and bent down to look her in the eyes.

" Look here miss Lye-la" he said "What you and your dad need is ta git outta that there house fer a while! Ta live a little! Me an' mah family're goin' ta the square dance at the Vee Eff Dubbya Hall tonight. Why don't you two come with us? Yer dad kin meet some new folks an' you kin have some fun!"

Lila sniffed again. It DID sound like a good idea... Maybe if her Daddy made some friends, he wouldn't be quite so sad. "But how will I get him to go?"

Stinky shrugged "Jes' tell him the truth- thet you want him to meet onea yer friends family on accounta yer worried about him"

Lila brightened. That might work! Then her shoulders sagged again "But I'm afraid I don't know how to square dance Stinky."

Stinky just laughed "Shucks, that ain't no problem! Ah'll teach ya all ya need ta know! Now go on home an' call me when yer dad agrees ta come"

"I will! Oh thank you ever so much, Stinky!" Lila said as she leapt from the bench. Giving the tall boy a quick hug she raced off home. Stinky just sat there for a moment, basking in the warm feeling he'd got from doing a good deed.

'Ah wonder if this is how Arnold feels all the time?' he wondered.

At seven o'clock that night, the Sawyers entered the VFW hall. They wore their nice clothes and worried expressions. Mister Sawyer was worried because, among other things, he hadn't been out socially since his wife died, because he realized now just how badly he'd frightened his daughter, and because he wasn't really sure why he was here. Lila was just worried that the plan might not work.

The normally austere building had been redecorated for the night. Bales of what was supposed to be hay were stacked in the corners, and a number of Country-Western themed knick-knacks (such as whips, horns, and a clock shaped like Texas) adorned the walls. Lila looked around, concerned that Stinky might not have followed through on his end.

Suddenly, a family of very similar looking people came up to them. Looking at the Peterson family, Lila found herself wondering if the things people said about Southerners might not be true. Every member of the family was tall with beady eyes, short hair and a prominent nose. Stinky came right up to her and smiled.

"Howdy miss Lye-la" he said, tipping his cowboy hat to her "Ah'm right glad ta see you tonight. You look real purty"

"Why, thank you ever so much, Stinky" Lila said, blushing slightly. It wasn't the first time a boy had told her she was pretty, but somehow this time it meant more. Maybe it was because she got the feeling that Stinky wasn't trying to compliment her, but just stating a fact. "Daddy, this is Stinky Peterson and his family"

""Nice to meet you mr. Peterson" her father said, extending his hand.

"Ah, shoot. Jes' call me Stinky" the older Stinky replied as they shook hands "Now, I got a feelin' the young'uns wanna hit the dance floor so why don't we older folks go get us some punch. This bein' your first time here, we'll make sure you have a good time"

The adults moved towards the refreshment stand, Stinky led Lila onto the floor. "Now, the first thing you gotta learn is how to unnerstan' what the caller is sayin'. Now when he says swing yer partner, we do this" He took Lila's forearms in his hands and twirled her around. For the next ten minutes, he educated Lila on the niceties of the square dance. Lila had a bit of trouble at first, but soon found herself enjoying the dance. It seemed like forever since she'd done anything just for herself. Eventually, the pair got tired and moved off to one side to rest.

"So, Stinky" Lila said "Have you taken any of the others to these parties?"

The tall boy just shrugged "Who would Ah take? Harold don't dance, an' Sid hates Country music. Ah ain't got any real friends other'n them, on accounta Ah ain't real good with people. Mostly we wind up doin' whatever Sid thinks up. What about you, Miss Lye-la? What do you do with your friends?"

Lila looked down, sadness creeping into her voice "I-I'm afraid I don't have any friends. Arnold likes me likes me, but doesn't seem to want to be friends. The other girls aren't mean to me anymore, but they aren't close to me either."

"Well" Stinky drawled "You got one friend, miss Lye-la, on accounta Ah likes you."

Lila smiled up at him "Thank you, Stinky. But, please just call me Lila"

"Sure thing, Lye-la. You know, they have these dances every week an' my family is always there. Do you an' your dad wanna join us?"

Lila glanced over at the refreshment table where, for the first time in days, her father was laughing and smiling. "Yes, I think I would like that"

* * *

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing, and the time came for the school to hold its annual Sadie Hawkins Dance. For the first time ever, the fourth graders were being allowed to participate. The rules of the event were simple; the girls had to ask the boys to come with them. Naturally, the boys spent every spare moment discussing the matter. On the eve of the dance, the boys of the fourth grade were spending lunch hour together and chewing the matter over.

"The way I figure it" Gerald said "Harold's gonna be asked by Big Patty, Eugene's gonna be going with Sheena- unless of course he breaks his leg!"

"HaHahahaha!" Eugene laughed "I do have awfully bad luck, don't I?"

"And my man Arnold, here" Gerald went on "Will spend every moment from now 'til the dance praying that Lila asks him!" This lead to another round of laughter, which Arnold endured with a small scowl.

"Whoa, here she comes now!" Curly cried out, naturally at the top of his lungs.

Arnold gulped. Could this be it? Could she be coming to ask him to the dance? Nervously, he stood up and straightened his shirt. "H-Hi Lila" he said.

"Hey Arnold" Lila replied with a bright smile...before moving to stand in front of Stinky. The tall boy didn't notice at first, since the cafeteria had served lemon pudding for dessert. But eventually, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He looked up, and smiled as he greeted his close friend.

"Howdy, Lye-la! Did ya try the lemon pudding?"

Lila smiled, her face reddening. "Yes I did, but that's not why I'm here". Lila paused and took a deep breath. "Stinky, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Silence dropped across the entire room. Arnold stood with his mouth open. STINKY?! He'd been passed over for Stinky?! This had to be a nightmare! Arnold liked Stinky and all, but still!

Stinky meanwhile was in shock. Sure, he liked Lila- she was fun and smart and liked to talk about the same things he did. Plus, he had to like a girl who knew how to till properly. But did he LIKE HER like her? After some thought, he nodded. "I'd be right happy to go with you, Lye-la"

Lila, who had stood silently while Stinky thought about it smiled hugely. "Oh that's ever so wonderful! Pick me up at six!" As if this weren't enough, she leaned over and kissed Stinky on the cheek before skipping (yes, skipping) away.

After a full two minutes of stunned silence, Gerald leaned over. "Congratulations, man. You've got a date with the most eligible girl in the school! How'd you do it?"

"I gotta tell ya the truth, Gerald" Stinky said in a quiet voice "Ah don't rightly know!"

A/N  
It's not a normal pairing, to be sure, but when you think about it the two of them have a lot in common. Not quite as sweet as, say, Arnold and Helga but it has its own charm. To any Southerners offended by my transcription of the accent...I don't apologize at all. That is a NIGHTMARE to write out, and I did my best.  
As a side note, I've always wondered why people feel the need to bash Lila. I've read stories where she's heartless, stupid, a drug addict, a psychotic bitch... Just because you don't like the pairing is no reason to trash the character.


End file.
